Bloody Dawn
by king of ramen
Summary: Eric Delatrez, a lycan hunter, has tracked the deadliest lycan ever known to Jump City. To find it amidst so many other costumed villains and giant monsters will be no easy task. To succeed, Eric will have to enlist the aid of the Titans. RavenxOC R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Eric Delatrez had spent half of the past year hunting the most nefarious and intelligent lycan ever known. They had no name for it, making the process even more difficult, but they did have his odd hair and fur color. According to intelligence, the lycan they hunted had white hair and fur as well as blue eyes. These were very distinguishing features, and so far they had not heard of any other bearing such markings. Indeed, Eric had managed to catch sight of the beast once before. He had even managed to fire off a shot, though he had missed badly, for the lycan was a quick one as much as he was unique. After many months of hunting, Eric had managed to track the monster here, to Jump City. Unfortunately, from what he had heard, looking for something that would normally be odd in another city was like looking for a needle in a haystack here. There were so many masked heroes and villains, giant mutated monsters, and even once a dragon, that asking for an odd-looking man with white hair was likely to get you laughed at.

No one even gave him a second glance as he walked down the street, dressed in his long black trench coat, the tails of it flowing out behind him as he walked swiftly down the street, his thick black leather boots echoing loudly against the concrete. Even his belt, covered in more throwing weapons than most were aware of existing, drew no attention. Not even the long sword in its scabbard on that same belt drew any eyes to it, so much more clearly visible. Though they were not often within sight, he though surely someone must be able to see the twin Colt .45's in the holsters on his back, duly named Fire and Ice for the colors he had painted them. His unnaturally pale skin seemed to glow under the light of the half moon above the skyscrapers, making him seem angelic. Indeed, his electric blue orbs caught sight of no fear or even concern, people traversing the streets and politely steering clear of his path as though he were not visible to him.

At length he stopped to rest upon a metal bench and placed his chin in his gloved hands, bowing his head a bit so as to allow his long black hair to form a curtain to conceal the world from his sharp eyes. He had to think carefully now, and use every resource available to him. Never before had it been so difficult to track his prey. Perhaps if he were a pureblood instead of a pathetic meta-vampire his senses would be sharp enough to pick up the foul beast's scent from all of those crowding the streets. Maybe his eyes could pick out that splotch of white amidst all the brown and blond and red. However, he was what he was, and he was a disgrace. He had been sent on this mission by the Blood Council in hopes that it would be the end of him, for no vampire had faced the white lycan and lived to tell about it. He huffed, determination empowering him once more. He'd show them. He'd show them that meta-vampires were superior or he would die in the attempt.

At this point he stood and tossed his head, sending his hair cascading over his shoulders and down his back. He clenched his gloved hands into fists and snarled low in his throat, fiery passion blazing in his normally cold blue eyes. "I'll show you all." He said softly, his voice little more than a whisper, though this was almost his normal tone, being a very soft-spoken man. Eric placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, then looked up to the moon and swore an oath in his mind to kill the White Lycan or die. It was the moment in which his eyes trailed down from the moon that he caught sight of an odd structure. An enormous tower in the shape of a T. How ridiculous that such a structure should not fall one way or the other. _Must have been quite an architect to achieve such balance,_ he mused.He decided that he would very much like a closer look at this building, but was disappointed that it was on a small island.

After searching about for nearly a half hour on the shore of the bay he found a boat rental place and knocked on the door, intending to be honorable and secure a boat by payment. However, he got no response from within, and realized that most people didn't try to rent a boat in the middle of the night. With a heavy sigh he stepped back from the door, then took one step forward with his left foot and brought his right one crashing down on the door. The wood was old and not very sturdy to begin with, so it splintered apart quite easily. Eric's spirits fell as he cast his bright blue eyes about and saw nothing in the boathouse but pathetic, weather-worn little rowboats. Wondering how many of them had leaks plugged by temporary means, he hefted one of them up on his shoulder as though it weighed no more than a sand bag, only its size making the act an effort. Still, he had super-natural balance on his side and was able to maneuver it out the door and into the water because of this.

Eric walked back into the boathouse, then returned a short time later with a pair of oars and set them in his boat. Almost as an afterthought, he walked back into the boathouse and looked for a sign quoting rental prices. He found it quickly enough, though he wished he hadn't. _Fifteen dollars an hour!? You must be joking! _With a grimace Eric pulled a wad of bills from his right front pocket and slammed them down onto the counter in front of the cash register, cracking the oak serving counter. Cursing under his breath about shoddy business men and shoddier establishments, he stormed out and got into his boat, his good humor now spoiled by the noted lack of money in his pocket. Later, when the boat failed to be returned, the boathouse owner would find that the wad of bills on his ruined counter amounted to nearly one thousand dollars, pulling him out of the debt that was just then threatening to push him into the hole full of red ink that was ruined credit.

As it happened, Eric had a soft spot for mankind, despite all of their flaws. It was partly because of this that his own kind had dubbed him official lycan hunter for the vampire race. They pretended to his face that he was their champion in dark times, but in truth they mocked him and patiently waited for the next lycan to be his last. Eric knew this for certain from several hushed conversations he had listened in on from around corners and within deep shadows. Brooding over these thoughts, but still curious about what sort of people could feel safe living in so unstable a structure; he began to row out into the bay and toward the T-Tower. The black waters lapped hungrily at the sides of his boat and the moon seemed to laugh down at him as he rowed on toward a fated meeting with the heroes of Jump City. Little did any of them know that this would begin a partnership between them that would last for years to come.

A/N: So, what do you think people? Please review and if you have pointers or ideas, feel free to toss them out there. I'm always open to suggestions, and even constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric stared at the sliding glass doors before him for a long time. His eyes slowly wandered up to the top of the strange structure then, slowly trailed back down to the doors and the small red button next to them. Eric assumed this was a doorbell, but who could say for sure? People mad enough to live in a giant T were surely mad enough to put a button next to the door that blew up the doormat. With a shrug he reached out a long delicate finger and pushed the button, and had to make an effort not to wince as he waited. He did start a bit when a voice called out from seemingly nowhere. "Who are you? What do you want with the Titans?"

The meta-vampire frowned, now thoroughly confused. Titans? What kind of people called themselves Titans? Wasn't that kind of arrogant of them? Shaking his head and giving just a ghost of a smile, Eric took it upon himself to reply to the rough, yet decidedly teenage voice. "My name is Eric Delatrez. As for what I want with you… That depends on what you can do." Eric now remembered that people had told him to seek out the Teen Titans if he was after a villain or monster, and indeed he was after both at once. Still, he wondered if these so called "heroes" could possibly have what it takes to bring down a lycan.

Sure enough, the glass doors slid open with a low hiss to allow him passage into the tower. Eric walked inside, then stopped in what looked like a visitor's lobby. It was brightly decorated with black and white tiled flooring, white wallpaper with floral print, and lit by florescent lights. Actually, it looked less like a visitor's lobby and far more like the waiting room in a doctor's office. Once his eyes had adjusted to the glare, he noticed an elevator on the far right side of the room, just as it came to this floor and the doors slid open with the soft ring of a bell. The steel doors rumbled quietly open, and standing there was the famous Robin, Boy Wonder, himself. Eric looked at the red, green, and yellow getup and found himself unable to hold back a faint chuckle.

Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask and his body tensed, obviously irate. "What's so funny!?" He demanded loudly, and Eric found this sufficient reason to fall silent. He didn't like the idea of submitting to anyone, but he was going to need help finding the white lycan, and the Teen Titans seemed to be his best bet, odd leader or not. Robin crossed his arms and glowered defiantly, and Eric felt he had his work cut out for him already. Apparently, Robin was a hothead and determined to dislike him already. "Unless you have business with the Titans, then you should leave. Now." The Boy Wonder spoke with finality and a slight edge to his voice.

Eric, undeterred, simply gave his best smile and began to walk toward Robin slowly, extending his right hand as he did so in greeting. He held it out as he walked until he was close enough that Robin, now eyeing him warily, could reach out and take it. It was a long, tense moment before he angrily thrust out his gloved hand and took Eric's, pumping it firmly once before releasing it and placing his arms back across his chest. "I need to speak with you and your team, Robin. It concerns the safety of this city and its people." While this was true, Eric did not bother to mention that, if left undisturbed, the lycan in question would likely pass through and leave very few victims. If challenged, however, the lycan would doubtlessly remain and fight for the territory. Given its intelligence, it might even make an army of lesser lycans out of the city's population.

Robin nodded his head sagely, not showing the least bit of surprise. This shocked Eric for a second, but he quickly remembered that such things happen in this city on an almost weekly basis. Robin stepped back into the elevator, then poised a finger over one of the numbered buttons on the elevator's button panel. With a nod and another winning smile, Eric walked into the elevator, then leaned against the back wall, just as Robin hit the button and the doors closed. The elevator gave a jerk upwards, causing Eric to leave his stomach behind. Its course became smooth in just a moment, however, and he settled in for the ride, long or short as it may be. "So, what's the threat? Save the details for when everyone can hear at once but…What's the problem this time?" Robin spoke in a curt, yet monotone voice; all business.

Eric had to use a great deal of willpower to keep from rolling his eyes. No matter what the boy had seen, and Eric thought this must be a great deal, he still was a child and every bit as impatient. "Lycans." Was all Eric said before the elevator lurched to a stop and opened up on a large living room with a big screen television, a picture window that spanned the entire wall facing the bay, a huge plush red couch, and a few decorative plants. Along with this was the incredible mess that only five teenagers living under one roof can make. A discarded pizza box from who knows when was lying on the coffee table, there were dirty clothes all over the place (Later discovered to be caused by playing stank-ball of all things.) and… Eric nearly turned and ran back into the elevator, but managed to stop himself. A giant silk-worm was happily munching on some moldy left-overs in the far corner of the room, looking as though it were in rapture. Eric pointed a finger at it and frowned with distaste. "What's that thing?" He, thankfully, managed to keep the panic out of his voice.

Robin looked to be ready to let out a sarcastic answer judging by the smug look on his face, but someone else's screech drowned him out. It wasn't really distressed, Eric thought, so much as it sounded like someone frustrated. "SILKY!!! Where are you!?" Starfire, her bright red hair flowing about her like a mane of fire, flew out of the door leading to what Eric thought must be the hallway or the stairs. Upon seeing the creature Eric assumed was Silky, Starfire gave an excited squeal and scooped the large worm into her arms, causing it to drop its meal, and began to hug it lovingly. "Silky! You have scared me!" Starfire exclaimed in a tone of mock-scolding. The worm actually looked like it was about to cry, but Starfire hugged it again and it gurgled happily instead.

"Let me guess…Starfire?" Eric asked his question rather sarcastically as he extended a hand toward the Tamaranian princess in greeting while walking toward her, much as he had done with Robin. Readily enough, and apparently ignorant of such things as sarcasm, she moved Silky to one arm and shook Eric's hand for far longer than Robin had. In fact, Eric felt as though his arm were going to fall off by the time she was done. Her strength was incredible, and seemed matched only by her happiness. He had just began to wonder if there was a connection there when a green teenager walked into the room in a pair of purple boxers, his equally green hair looking disheveled and grimy. He slowly dragged his eyes from Eric, to Robin, to Starfire, then back to Eric. Abruptly his eyes widened significantly and with a squeak of terror he morphed into a mouse and scurried out of the room, obviously humiliated by his state of dress. Eric, while at first was stunned beyond all thought, gave a bit of an anxious laugh and looked to Robin. "So, that was Beast Boy?"

Robin's only response was to nod, and he opened his mouth, likely for sarcasm again. However, he never got the chance to speak, as a man made mostly of white and blue metal walked into the room. Eric's eyes popped open wide for what felt like the thousandth time to him as he noticed that half of the metal man's face was that of a black man. The man gave Eric a look of appraisal, making him feel like a piece of meat, before putting out his hand almost as reluctantly as Robin. With a smile Eric took the cyborg's hand and shook it, surprised that the steel appendage could have such a loose grasp. "Name's Cyborg." Was all the man said before he let go of Eric's hand and walked off to plop down on the couch and turn the T.V. on to the news.

It was at this time that Beast Boy came back in with a sheepish grin and a darker green tint to his cheeks than the rest of his body. Eric assumed he was blushing out of embarrassment, and was completely correct. He wore a purple spandex suit and purple and white tennis shoes along with white gloves. Sticking out a gloved hand in a quick motion that almost made Eric reach for one of his weapons, Beast Boy offered his hand in greeting. Encouraged that the people living in this mad structure had some manners after all, Eric shook the boy's hand and released it quickly. Beast Boy then ambled over to Cyborg and they changed the channel and turned on the Gamestation.

Eric immediately wrote those two off as being useful for anything other than fighting, despite the first impression of intelligence he had gotten from Cyborg. After several minutes Robin began tapping his foot, then crossed his arms again, and eventually a glower overcame his face more fearsome than the one he had been wearing before. Eric wondered what the problem was for a few more minutes, before he suddenly got it. Where was the fifth member of the team? Eventually Robin seemed to give up and walked to a large computer on the far left side of the room, opposite the elevator. He hit a button that Eric couldn't see, for he had opted to remain where he was. "Raven, report to the ops center." He said this quite tersely and Eric found himself agitated with the Boy Wonder for his poor treatment of this Raven character. It was his fault Robin was irate, not Raven's.

Still, Eric held his tongue for the moment and reconciled to wait patiently for Raven to appear. What he did not realize was how literally this would occur. Only about three feet from Eric, a swirling vortex of shadows appeared in the ceiling. Eric's hands were at his belt in a fraction of a second, then lowered as a pair of purple boots descended out of the vortex, followed by the loveliest pair of legs he had ever seen. They were long, slender, and the skin a beautiful ash color. Following these legs was a teenage girl dressed in a skin tight black leotard that showed off her flat stomach and full, round breasts. Atop it all was the hood of her purple cloak, hiding the rest of her from view. The portal closed and Raven floated gently down in front of Eric, facing him but keeping her head tilted down enough that he could not see into her hood.

Robin strolled over to them and opened his mouth, once again about to say something biting now doubt, or to at least introduce Raven and Eric. Raven cut him off and spoke in a soft, rasping tone that sounded to him like the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. "You called me out of my room for this?" Obviously she wasn't the outgoing type, so he refrained from offering a handshake in greeting. He had a feeling that Raven wouldn't much value the gesture. She turned, now ignoring him, to her leader and folded her arms beneath her generous bosom, exaggerating them unintentionally. It took all of Eric's will power to limit his eyes to one quick fleeting look before focusing them on Robin who appeared to have lost nearly all of his bluster in the face of Raven's icy tone.

Even Eric had to admit that it chilled him to hear her speak in such a way, and he was unexplainably determined the moment he heard her use the tone to never have it directed at him. Deciding to jump to Robin's aid, and also eager to have an excuse to talk to Raven, Eric spoke up then. "Well, it's my fault. See, everyone in this tower needs to hear what I have to say right now." He attempted to sound serious and somber, but from the withering look Raven shot him he was pretty sure he had either failed or she just didn't give a damn what he had to say no matter what it was.

"That's debatable…" She murmured, then floated over to the kitchen, which was conjoined to the living room and was separated only by a bar and a difference of flooring; red carpet for the living room, black tile for the kitchen. Eric watched for a moment as raven retrieved an ancient-looking iron tea kettle and a jar of tea leaves from one of the cupboards above the stove. His eyes then flicked back to Robin who was walking over with a defeated look on his face. He sat down roughly on a bar stool, then turned to Eric with an expectant look.

Eric now realized that all of the Teen Titans had their eyes on him, waiting for him to speak. Still, he had been before beings far more formidable than an alien, a changeling, a cyborg, a sorceress, or a vigilante. So, he sucked in a breath and began his tale, instantly capturing the attention of them all, including, to his surprise, Raven. "My name is Eric Delatrez. I was sent here by a group known as the Blood Council. Actually, to tell the truth, I was sent to chase a creature known as the White Lycan. Unfortunately it has come here, to Jump City. Likely it has decided to settle here and if that is the case, it will want an army. I suggest that we join forces long enough to find the monster, and slay it." As Eric said this he placed his hand upon the pommel of his silver long sword.

All eyes followed to the blade at his side, then moved back to his face. Surprisingly enough Raven was the first to speak. "The Blood Council… I read in some ancient texts that they were the government of the vampire race. This would make you…a vampire!" Raven rose from her seat, slamming her cup of tea on the bar, and thrust out her arms with her palms facing Eric. For a moment he was confused, but then he saw them begin to glow with black energy and he saw her eyes turn completely white. Eric more felt than saw the coffee table in the living room rise from the floor and take flight at him. In a moment of awe inspiring agility and grace he leaped into the air in a back flip and landed deftly on his feet, the table crashing into the wall.

Each member of the Titans watched as Eric dodged everything Raven threw at him with her powers. This ranged from the living room couch to the kitchen sink. Once the living area was sufficiently trashed, Raven focused on the fridge, causing it to be encased in black energy. "NOOO!!!" Cyborg screamed like a wounded animal and leaped forward, wrapping his powerful arms around the fridge and holding it down as Raven tried to throw it at the vampire now standing in front of her.

Eric gave a defeated sigh and walked forward calmly, sensing all eyes on him and wary. Still, he would not jeopardize receiving their aid in killing the White Lycan. "Raven." He said her name softly, scarcely audible over her growls of barely contained anger. "I know that vampires kill innocent people. I, however, am not a vampire." Raven seemed to calm somewhat at this statement, looking more confused and cautious than angry or afraid. Since she remained silent, Eric took this as a sign that he should continue. "I am a half-vampire. I don't drink blood. The sun does not burn me. I am not repelled by holy things. I am not dead."

It was a long time before anyone said a word. One could have heard a pin drop in that profound silence. Raven was the first to speak again. "Prove it at dawn." She said this with just a bit of viciousness in her tone. Eric knew she mostly believed him, probably because she had realized that if he were going to kill them and drink their blood he would have done so long ago. Eric gave a nod at this, and then looked about the room pointedly. Everyone's eyes then turned to Raven expectantly. "Oh fine, damn it." So, for the next hour, she tidied up the place with her powers, leaving several trash bags next to the elevator. Once finished she set about drinking her tea and Cyborg and Beast Boy went back to playing their games. Starfire took off down the hall with her worm to go to her room, and Robin disappeared through a door a few feet from the large computer into the evidence room.

Eric walked over to the bar and sat down opposite of Raven. At last she pulled back her hood and it was a struggle for Eric not to gasp. Her face had the same ashen tone as the rest of her. She had full lips, large violet eyes, and a small red gem in the center of her forehead. She had shoulder length violet hair and a slender neck. She was exotic, and the most beautiful woman he had seen in his entire life. Eventually she looked up from her cup of tea to glare at him. "What?" Was all she gave, and it had quite the biting edge to it. Indeed, her eyes were narrowed in suspicion and a scowl marred her beautiful lips. God, what was wrong with him!?

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if I might try some of that tea. I'm rather thirsty." Eric found himself asking this question and was astounded by it. He wasn't thirsty in the least! Still, it did allow for him to talk to her and- Stop it! She's just a woman! Love at first sight is a hoax! **Love** is a hoax! A look overcame the scowl on her pretty face, but he wasn't sure he liked this one any better. It looked to him like she was forming an evil plan of some sort. Eric guessed that Raven had seen the work of a vampire first hand. That would explain her hatred.

The kettle floated over to Eric, followed by a cup. Before his eyes, the kettle of tea poured itself into the cup, and then floated back to the stove as the cup gently glided down to the table in front of him. He looked at the steaming liquid, and found it to have a dark green tint to it. However, if this was green tea, it had been brewed more strongly than any he'd ever had before. Eric took the cup in hand and blew on it once or twice in an attempt to cool it. Eric then took a sip of the tea and swallowed, then looked thoughtful for a moment. With a small smile he took another sip and swallowed this as well. Raven's eyes grew wide and it took a great effort on her part not to do a spit take like every other person did who tried her tea. Even her grandmother had preferred something just a bit weaker. "Well, help yourself to as much as you like then…" came a weak response to his surprising action.

Eric smiled and took another sip of the tea, followed closely by Raven. "Why thank you. It is a tad strong, but mine had more time to brew than yours did, I think. You know how it goes though. The more tea you drink from one kettle…"

Raven finished his sentence for him with a bit of awe in her voice, despite herself. "The stronger you want your next cup to be…" With that said they sat and drank tea in comfortable silence waiting for dawn to arrive so Raven could feel at ease.


End file.
